


Purple Scrubs

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is a little bitter in the beginning but he gets better trust me, Hux needs glasses in this story bc else it would make no sense tbh, Kylo is a very patient nurse, M/M, Millicent makes an appearance, Phasma just wants Armitage to get laid okay?, hospital au, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Armitage hates the hospital. But he hates his ulcers even more. So he finds himself in hospital to get the surgery over and done with. But one nurse in particular catches his (nearsighted) eye.Phasma thinks it's delightful.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Purple Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is written mainly bc I just love Meet Cutes. And bc the world needs more medically accurate Fanfic. And I am here to deliver!  
> This is might one of the last few fics that I write/publish in the Kylux fandom. Simply bc the hype is slowly dying down and I don't get that much engagement (not that I have been getting much of that before). While I might write some more os and snippets of older fics, I probably won't write more new stories.  
> Have fun <3

Armitage was rolled through the bleak corridors and squinted in the fluorescent light. Not wearing his glasses wasn’t his favourite activity and being in a cold hospital surrounded by people he couldn't really see was even less fun. 

The dark blurr by his right side muttered something and looked onto a brightly colored clipboard. Or at least Armitage assumed he did. 

“Mr. Hux I have to inform you that since you are a red head we might have to use more anesthetic to keep you under. Which is fairly common and supported by numerous studies. But it’s safe nonetheless, so don’t worry about that,” the nurse explained in a low voice. 

“I was informed of that by the anesthetist informed me of that previously,” Armitage replied. “But I appreciate you telling me again.” 

“I’ll stay with you for the entire operation and keep an eye on your vitals, while the anesthetist takes care of the rest.”

Armitage nodded slowly. He wasn’t particularly comforted or calmed by that statement. Since he just wanted that blasted operation to be over with. He was finally rolled into the preparation room and the nurse stepped back to get dressed.

“See you inside!” He said before leaving Armitage’s field of vision. 

Only being able to give a lame smile, Armitage refrained from rolling his eyes. While the nurse was nice, Armitage was just exhausted. The staff around him began talking to each other while the anesthetist took care of Armitage. 

“Hello Mr. Hux. I’m Dr. Tico, we met two days ago for your pre-surgery appointment. Since you will go into the surgery a little ahead of schedule, we will be done a little earlier. Kylo and I will keep a close eye on you during the surgery. Do you have any last concerns before I put you under?” 

“Not really, I just want it to be over and done with.” 

Armitage assumed she smiled. 

“I understand that,” Dr. Tico chuckled. “Well then, good night.” 

He felt her hands on his wrist and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d get some well needed rest during surgery. 

  
  
  


Kylo flipped to the next page of his magazine while he waited for his assigned patients to wake up. While he didn’t mind being sent to the wake up room, he also desperately needed to pee. After Mr. Hux’ surgery earlier, he hadn’t had the chance to duck out since his patient slipped in and out of consciousness. 

Then he heard a muffled grunt. 

“Mr. Hux,” he asked and looked at the red head beside him. “You’re here.” 

“Where else would I be?” Mr. Hux slurred out. 

“It’s the third time you wake up, so I’m just worried you will fall asleep again.” 

“It’s the first time in weeks I’ve slept without pain, leave me be,” Mr. Hux grunted. 

Kylo chuckled and closed his magazine before setting it aside.

“Do you want anything?” 

“My glasses.” 

“They are in your room, so I can’t get you those,” Kylo replied. “But if you wake properly I will be able to clear you to go back and maybe have some dinner if you’re lucky.” 

“Spoilsport,” Mr. Hux mumbled. 

He looked adorable, the shock of red hair against the white of the pillow and his whole face sleep wrinkled with the faint impression of the face mask around his mouth and nose. 

“Tell me something fun, maybe that will keep you awake,” Kylo suggested. 

“What do you consider fun.”

“I don’t know. Something you are passionate about maybe? Talk about your pet or your hobby? It just has to be something that wakes your brain up and then we’re good.” 

“Pet?” Mr. Hux muttered. “I have a cat. Her name is Millicent.” 

“A cat dad?” Kylo laughed. “Same here. Tell me more about Millicent.” 

“Well,” Mr. Hux shuffled around and wrinkled his nose. “I got her solely to keep my father out of my apartment. He’s allergic, you know. And hates cats like they’ve made it their mission to kill him.” 

Mr. Hux huffed. 

“I mean I wanted a pet, but getting a cat had the added bonus of having my father never coming over again. Millie is a purebred Maine Coon, with all the bells and whistles, you know?” 

“That sounds really expensive,” Kylo said.

“She’s blind, so I got her discounted,” Mr. Hux said. “But surprisingly enough she manages just fine. My vet said that she might be able to see a little bit. But we can’t really tell you know? Millie is just the cutest. Whenever she’s running after me, she just keeps on chirping and calling for me.” 

“A very talkative kitty then?” 

“You don’t know half of it,” Mr. Hux laughed. “Millie loves sleeping on the sofa, she even has a designated spot where no one is allowed to sit because of that. Not that a lot of strangers come over, but it has led to some funny moments since she gets insanely territorial.” 

Kylo smiled as he watched the grin spread on Mr. Hux lips. The other man was really cute when half asleep and happy. Something inside of Kylo wanted to see that everyday. 

That thought threw Kylo for a loop and he had to look somewhere else. 

“She’s like so _soft_. Her fur is silky smooth, but only because I brush it every week or so. And she loves getting all that attention from me. It’s insane how much she enjoys our bonding time.” 

Mr. Hux’ smile was really dopey at this point and he sighed softly. Then his expression changed. 

“When she was a baby she always slept right next to me on my pillow. My boyfriend left me because of that.” 

“Because of your cat?” Kylo asked. 

In his mind, the word _boyfriend_ was ten times louder as it echoed around. 

“Apparently I loved my cat more than him. Which is true. But go off I guess,” Mr. Hux laughed. “Whenever people tell me they hate cats, it’s like an instant turn off, so I have to thank Millie for keeping me safe from assholes.” 

“Also cats are like a thousand times more loyal than any man,” Kylo agreed. 

“True.” 

Mr. Hux sighed and shifted to sit up slowly. He stretched and yawned. 

“You know the cutest thing about her?” 

“Tell me.” 

“She always greets me at the door. Apparently my steps are so distinct that she can tell them apart from others.” 

“Some animals are able to do that. My parents dog can tell car engines apart. And depending on who’s coming home, his level of excitement and form of greeting changes.” 

“That’s so adorable,” Mr Hux fell back into the pillow. “I love animals man.” 

“Same,” Kylo laughed. 

Mr. Hux blinked at Kylo with his pretty green eyes. He seemed much more awake now than earlier. Kylo smiled back, not knowing how much or how little Mr. Hux could see. 

“I think you are awake enough to return to your room. Let me just lift your bed a little and then we’re good to go.” 

  
  
  
  


Armitage woke the next morning to the sun shining through the thin curtains of his hospital room. Appreciating the silence after his bed neighbour left the night before he sighed. 

The door opened and a nurse stepped in. He was tall, with dark hair and broad shoulders. The purple scrubs looked good on him, almost as if he was a model for them instead of an actual medical professional wearing them for work. 

“Good Morning Mr. Hux!” He said with a grin. “I have good news for you. If you are pain free by tomorrow afternoon we can let you go the following morning! Millicent will not be missing her dad for so long.” 

Armitage’s heart made a weird jump. This was the nurse he spoke to about Millicent. The guy who attended his damn surgery and kept him awake after wards. 

“Morning,” Armitage said, still a little shaken. “I’m glad to hear that. Sorry about yesterday, I didn’t mean to gush to you about my cat like that.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

By now he was close enough for Armitage to read his name tag. 

“Thanks for keeping me company though Kylo,” he smiled. 

“Even though it’s my job, I really enjoyed it,” Kylo replied as he checked Armitage’s vitals. “Have you had any pain or troubles tonight?” 

“No. Slept like the dead.” 

“Glad to hear that. We will have to keep you on your special diet for another week or so until the ulcers are healed properly. Sorry about that, but keeping the pH of your stomach as low as possible is our top priority.” 

“Dr. Dameron has already informed me of that,” Armitage replied. “After the week runs out, how do I proceed?” 

“Well, it would be best to talk to Dr. Dameron about that. I don’t have the right qualifications to give advice to you on that topic,” Kylo said. “I can look if our dietitian has a free slot so she can talk to you.” 

“That would be really nice,” Armitage agreed. 

Just then Phasma strutted into the room. 

“Hey bitch,” she said as she entered. “Oh you have a visitor, super sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen and heard worse,” Kylo chuckled. “If you need anything Mr. Hux, just ring for me or my colleagues.” 

He left the room and Armitage made the mistake to watch him leave. 

“Look at those buns,” Phasma muttered under her breath after the door closed. 

“I hate you so much,” Armitage growled. 

“Don’t stress yourself honey, you’ve just had your ulcers removed,” Phasma smirked at him. “Or you want to return so you can watch this man leave a couple of more times?” 

“For the record, no man is worth it all the pain I went through for the last few weeks,” Armitage said.

“You get three weeks off work, so that’s definitely not something I would cry over,” Phasma took a seat next to Armitage and crossed her legs. 

“You’ve never had an ulcer and I hope you never will. It fucking sucks bitch.” 

“Cry me a table Tidge,” Phasma brushed her hair back and sighed. “You know that I do not envy you in the slightest.” 

“Good to know,” Armitage sighed and closed his eyes. “How’s Millie?” 

“She’s good, but she dislikes shrimp meals.” 

“Yeah, she is a little bit of a picky eater. Bring the rest of the shrimp stuff to the shelter, they are more than happy when they get stuff.” 

“Already done,” Phasma laughed. 

She smirked at him mischievously. 

“Want to hear the latest gossip from the office?” 

“Oh definitely, that’s the only reason you are allowed to visit after all.” 

  
  
  


Kylo entered Mr. Hux’ room after a gruelling shift. His legs were stiff and painfully overstressed while his back felt like it was broken in multiple places. Mr. Hux sat in his bed and read something while his new roommate was already sleeping in the other corner of the room. 

“Evening Kylo,” Mr. Hux said and closed his book. 

“Evening Mr. Hux,” Kylo smiled tiredly. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m quite alright,” Mr. Hux set his book aside. “I haven’t been in much pain and while I hate the slob you feed me, I haven’t thrown up or even had the desire to throw up.” 

“That sounds absolutely brilliant,” Kylo said. “I’ll inform Dr. Dameron of that. We’ll be able to send you home tomorrow morning I think.” 

“Glad to hear that.” 

Kylo stepped a little close to look over the chart hanging at the foot of Mr. Hux. 

“You look tired,” Mr. Hux observed. 

“Yeah, today was a little rough,” Kylo joked. “I’m pretty much dead on my feet.” 

“Is that normal for you?” 

“Thankfully no,” Kylo replied.

“I hope tomorrow will be a little bit better.” 

“Probably not,” Kylo hung the chart back and stretched, popping his back. 

“Are you off soon?” 

“Yeah, tomorrow I have another late shift and then I’m off for three days,” Kylo sighed. 

“So we won’t see each other again.” 

Mr. Hux looked a little bummed out about that. 

“Yeah, unless you have to come in for another surgery,” he nodded, leaning on the railing at Mr. Hux’ feet. 

“Oh lord, please no,” Mr. Hux muttered. “No offense to you or your colleagues, but the whole story was just a little too much for me.” 

They fell silent for a moment. Kylo watched Mr. Hux, who looked down on his hands as he ran his fingertips over the white bedsheets. Then he took all his courage together and reached into his pocket for his notebook and pen. He scribbled his phone number and email down. Tearing the page out got him Mr. Hux attention again. 

“If… If you want to, here’s my number. Just in case,” Kylo said, voice shaking a little bit. 

“Oh,” Mr. Hux reached out and took it. “I think I might write you the second I’m home,” he smiled. “Just to inform you how Millicent greeted me naturally.” 

“Naturally,” Kylo chuckled. 

His pager pinged, informing him of the end of his shift. 

“That’s me done for the day,” Kylo sighed. “I hope we can see each other again Mr. Hux.” 

“Armitage,” he said with a smile. “Go home and get some rest.” 

“I certainly will,” Kylo grinned. “Sleep well Armitage.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this story, tell me in the comments. Contrary to popular belief commenting does make the writer write more (shocking I know). Also I feel real stupid for writing a call to action at the end of every fic. At this point I really wonder if anyone actually reads this shit.  
> Excuse my rant.  
> Please refer to the comment thread btw squire and me for more info.


End file.
